


Dimissioni

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus è libero di vivere, finalmente. Ma in quale luogo? È il seguito di “L’offerta”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimissioni

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 6/11 maggio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale, Ippocrate Smethwyck  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Severus è libero di vivere, finalmente. Ma in quale luogo? È il seguito di “L’offerta”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 1264/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”

Dopo tre mesi di ricovero al San Mungo, il Guaritore Responsabile del Reparto Dai 'Pernicioso' Llewellyn per morsi gravi di Creature magiche all’improvviso decretò che Severus Piton, l’eroe di guerra miracolosamente sopravvissuto al morso di Nagini, fosse infine dimesso.  
Ippocrate Smethwyck lo comunicò freddamente in un torrido giorno di fine luglio guardando fisso negli occhi la Guaritrice con cui un tempo aveva accarezzato il progetto di sposarsi, pur se mai gliene aveva accennato. Forse, allontanando il rivale, poteva di nuovo sperare di…  
Ma lei non aveva occhi, e raggiante sorriso, che per l’eroe purtroppo sopravvissuto al quale il Guaritore rifilò invece solo un’occhiata cupa, colma di rabbiosa gelosia: come diavolo aveva fatto Elyn, così bella e solare, ad innamorarsi di un uomo dal passato tanto tenebroso e ambiguo?  
No, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirlo.  
E quegli idioti del Ministero gli avevano anche conferito l’Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe.  
A un ex-Mangiamorte.  
A un assassino.  
All’uomo che gli aveva rubato l’amore di Elyn.  
Scosse il capo, infastidito dai pensieri della sua sconfitta, indicando le due pergamene sul tavolino:  
\- Le sue dimissioni, Signor Piton, e la sua onorificenza. – sputò con malagrazia prima di girarsi rigidamente su se stesso ed uscire dalla stanza senza neppure guardarlo in faccia.  
Se lo avesse fatto, lo avrebbe visto sorridere.  
Severus Piton sorrideva, felice, stringendo tra le braccia la sua Elyn.  
\- Finalmente fuori di qui! – esclamò la maga esultante. – Finalmente sei libero di vivere!  
Il sorriso della Guaritrice era semplicemente radioso mentre si perdeva nei profondi occhi neri del mago.  
Severus sospirò appena, celando la sua preoccupazione. Sì, era libero di vivere, adesso, libero di amare la sua Elyn. Ma dove? Le dimissioni erano giunte senza alcun preavviso: in pratica Smethwyck lo stava bellamente sbattendo fuori dall’ospedale… in pigiama!  
\- Non sono molto presentabile, però. – borbottò accennando a se stesso. – E, a dire il vero, non so neppure dove andare...  
Infine il mago emise un lungo sospiro: il problema era quello e tanto valeva ammetterlo subito.  
\- E, soprattutto, non voglio andare da nessuna parte senza di te!  
Sulle labbra di Elyn il sorriso si fece sfolgorante:  
\- Non avrai mica pensato che ti lasciassi andare via da solo, vero?  
Il mago la guardò, titubante; la Guaritrice lavorava lì, al San Mungo: come poteva venirsene via con lui?  
\- Mai sentito parlare di vacanze, Severus? – domandò Elyn ammiccando, mentre al tocco della sua bacchetta l’anta dell’armadio si aprì rivelando degli abiti. – Avanti, vestiti che ce ne andiamo: abbiamo un meraviglioso mese tutto per noi!  
   
*  
   
A quanto pareva, solo per il mago le dimissioni erano state una sorpresa, attentamente architettata alle sue spalle da Elyn che era svanita in un sorriso per andare a prendere la sua valigia, già pronta.  
Severus osservò gli abiti appesi nell’armadio e con compiaciuta sorpresa riconobbe la sua casacca nera, in tutto e per tutto uguale a quella che era solito indossare a Hogwarts, ma in una stoffa più leggera, adatta a temperature molto più calde di quelle scozzesi. Stessa sorte era toccata alla candida camicia, diventata quasi trasparente, e gli attillati pantaloni neri. Solo la leggera sciarpa di seta nera era rimasta invariata, necessaria a proteggere la ferita sul collo.  
Il mago sfiorò appena le vesti con la mano dalle lunghe dita sottili lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro tremante: il passato ancora si annidava nelle pieghe dei tessuti e l’oscurità tenebrosa del mantello appeso a lato ancora cercava di ghermirlo.  
Vestendosi pensò che la lotta per fugare le cupe ombre del passato sarebbe stata ancora lunga, e difficile: Elyn, però, sarebbe stata al suo fianco a sostenerlo e confortarlo in ogni istante.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e vide il suo riflesso osservarlo dallo specchio sul lato interno dell’anta dell’armadio. Gli abiti erano ancora gli stessi del passato, ma com’era cambiato il mago che li indossava!  
Sorrise all’uomo magro del riflesso, allo spaventapasseri che, complici gli abbondanti pasti imposti da Elyn per rinforzare il suo fisico, stava tornando ad assumere l’aria del vecchio pipistrello di un tempo; il mantello di raso sottile scelto dalla maga si dispiegava alle sue spalle: sembravano eleganti ali impalpabili che ondeggiavano leggere nella calda brezza proveniente dalla finestra aperta sul meriggio che si avviava a diventare crepuscolo.  
Dove sarebbero andati?  
Non vi era nessuno a Hogwarts, in agosto e, in ogni caso, ancora non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare quelle vecchie mura, tanto amate un tempo, poi detestate ed ora addirittura temute: troppo odio cercato ed ottenuto l’anno precedente dal Preside dei Mangiamorte, per potervi tornare adesso a cuor leggero. Sì, è vero, aveva promesso ad Elyn di accettare l’incarico di Preside che Minerva gli aveva praticamente imposto, e avrebbe tenuto fede al suo impegno, come sempre; ma aveva bisogno di tempo, ancora, per affrontare quella parte così importante del suo passato.  
Del resto, non voleva neppure condurre Elyn nel triste squallore solitario e privo d’amore di Spinner’s End.  
No, troppi brutti ricordi si celavano ancora in quelle stanze polverose, d’un ragazzino non amato, colpevole solo d’essere un mago.  
La sua più grande felicità ed il suo immenso orgoglio nello scoprire d’essere dotato di poteri magici come sua madre erano stati funestati dalla rottura di ogni rapporto con suo padre che da quel momento s’era rifiutato d’essere tale, rinnegando il mostro cui aveva dato vita. Poi, in rapida successione, c’era stata la perdita del lavoro: l’uomo che un tempo gli era sembrato onnipotente era crollato su se stesso, sostenuto solo da quella puzzolente bottiglia di scadente liquore che ogni giorno di più gli bruciava le viscere. Gli sarebbe bastato alzare la bacchetta e sarebbe stato alla sua mercé, ma non lo avrebbe fatto per nulla al mondo. Così come anche sua madre non s’era mai difesa in tal modo.  
Già, la mamma… Benché lei lo avesse sempre e ripetutamente negato, Severus era ancora convinto che la magia che scorreva potente nel suo sangue fosse stata l’unica e vera causa della fine dell’amore tra i suoi genitori.  
Tra le pareti di quella casa, che il Severus adulto avevo invano stipato di libri cercando di tacitarle, risuonavano ancora le urla roche di suo padre, le accuse tremende e gli insulti feroci: quel luogo trasudava della sua colpa d’esistere e d’essere un mago, e per nulla al mondo vi avrebbe portato Elyn.  
Osservò di nuovo il riflesso nello specchio odiando quella piega amara che di nuovo le sue labbra avevano assunto al ricordo del passato.  
Diede un lungo sospiro e raddrizzò le spalle sfidando se stesso, quindi stirò a fatica le labbra in un sorriso tirato; sbuffò insoddisfatto: poteva far di meglio, lo sapeva.  
_Elyn meritava di meglio._  
Il pensiero della maga compì il difficile incanto: le labbra sottili di Severus si schiusero nel dolce sorriso appassionato che lei tanto amava, mentre gli occhi neri scintillarono pieni d’amore e di fiducia nel futuro, il passato con le sue ombre tristi di nuovo ricacciato in fondo al cuore.  
Elyn aveva parlato di vacanze.  
Non gli erano mai piaciute le vacanze: da ragazzo significava lasciare il mondo magico per tornare tra le umilianti grida Babbane; da adulto voleva dire lasciare la tranquilla solitudine del castello, inframmezzata dalle serate con Albus e dalle schermaglie con Minerva, per tornare nel tetro e polveroso silenzio di Spinner’s End, la lettura, la solitaria ricerca di libri rari o ingredienti introvabili per le sue pozioni.  
No, l’idea delle vacanze non lo aveva mai attratto, ma questa volta…  
Il suo doppio, nello specchio, sorrideva.  
Era un bel sorriso: ad Elyn sarebbe piaciuto.  
Già, perché quelle vacanze sarebbero state diverse, con Elyn: giorni meravigliosi che non avrebbe mai scordato, ne era certo.  



End file.
